


Keeping Warm

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: China Beach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things KC will do to warm up Colleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: cold dog tags  
> Summary: The things KC will do to warm up Colleen.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "China Beach," the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Sacret Inc., CBS, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. All previously unrecognized characters, situations, and this story belong to the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "China Beach," CBS, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fun prompt. I'd forgotten how fun these two could be to write for…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so all mistakes are mine…

"KC, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you warm?" I reply, treating her like the child she's obviously imitating right now.

She pouts at that. Oh, she's trying to glare at me, but that's kind of hard to do when she's shivering. And let's not forget that her teeth are chattering so loud, the VC probably think she's sending messages in Morse code. Just the thought of the VC trying to decipher her message makes me chuckle.

"What's so damned funny now?"

She shifts under the blanket, bringing our bodies even closer. I suck in a breath as the clammy material of her clothes comes in contact with my side. That's enough to kill my laughter.

"It'd take too long to explain," I say, shivering as the water leeches from her clothes to mine. "If you get me sick, I swear to God, I'll kick your ass."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You're the one that pushed me into the river."

I turn to stare at her. "I did not push you, Colleen McMurphy. You tripped--"

"Over your boot!"

Okay, I can't deny that I got in her way a little. When she takes a deep breath, probably in preparation to bitch me out some more, I spring into action. Leaning forward, I press my lips against hers, shivering at how cold they still are. Thankfully for her, we're alone for a few more minutes while Jesse and Bubba do their own recon of the already cleared picnic area. We should have more than enough warning from the boys when they come back.

Colleen licks her lips, and I'm struck by the heat of her tongue as it glides against my lips. It's such a contrast to the rest of her chilled skin. Moaning softly, I lean in to repeat the movement with my own tongue before slipping it into her mouth. She pulls me closer, whether to deepen the kiss or to leach off my warmth is unclear, but I mold my body to hers willingly.

"What the fuck?" I pull back suddenly to stare at her chest. She blinks in confusion once, twice, then chuckles as I wrap a hand around the dangling dog tags. "Not funny, McMurphy. Those things are fucking cold."

"Metal dunked in a freezing cold river getting cold?" she asks, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Now who would have thought of something like that happening?"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later. We don't have the time."

Before I can reply, she leans in to take possession of my lips again. Bubba and Jesse better take their damned sweet time coming back.


End file.
